Asi como si nada
by duvalintricolor
Summary: Así como si nada sin importar mis sentimientos me rompieron el corazón ,¿como e sposible que una persona que te ame te haga tanto daño?-pregunte -tal vez por que nunca te amo-me contestaron
1. Me rompiste el corazon

**Así como si nada**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Disfruten la lectura.

********************************************************************************************...9*99999*********************************

Estaba nervioso hoy era el gran día que tanto había soñado, me sudaban las manos me había hecho y desecho la corbata más de 3 veces no podía estar quieto bueno eso era normal en mi por algo me decían que era una persona hiperactiva pero hoy estaba que ni me aguantaba, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado cuando de repente escuche que alguien entraba en mi habitación.

-Si sigues así aras un oyó en el suelo- era sasuke que me miraba con una risa burlona.

-ay teme pero si eres tú, estoy muy nervioso.-

\- dobe cálmate, ya estás listo tenemos que estar 30 minutos antes en la iglesia-

\- vamos.-dije con nerviosismo

Y así fue como partimos rumbo a la iglesia en un auto último modelo naranja nos estacionamos frente a la iglesia, todos mis amigos y familiares estaban acompañándome en este día tan especial como hoy. Nunca creí que lo lograría después de tanto tiempo mi objetivo se cumplió enamorar a aquella persona que siempre ame con todo mi corazón.

Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos dentro de la iglesia en el camino nos encontramos amigos que me felicitaban por mi casi logro , y fue ahí donde la mire pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, estaba muy cambiada no había rastro de aquella niña de 12 años que estaba enamorada de mí , estaba hermosa con su cabello largo negro-azulado, su piel blanca como la porcelana ,ese vestido negro adherido a su cuerpo bien formado, no lo podía creer si no hubiera sido por que se encontraba a lado de ten ten y neji no la hubiera reconocido.

-Ya la miraste dobe esta hermosa- me decía sasuke igual de sorprendido que yo.

-lose no puedo creer que este aquí.-

\- escuche que tu madre invito a toda la familia hyuga, ya sabes cómo son muy amigos hiashi y tu madre, tampoco creí que vendría después de como la rechazaste, de lo que te perdiste dobe.-

-cállate teme.-

-sabes pienso que sería un buen partido.- lo mire con odio

-cómo puedes decir eso ella me ama.-

-corrección te amaba además tú te vas a casar por que no aprovechar.-

.cállate ya mejor vamos a dentro.- nos dirigimos para haya cuando

-Naruto te está buscando el padre.- me decía ino

-si está bien voy para haya.- así que me dirigí a adentro de la iglesia

Me coloque en mi lugar después del que el padre hablo conmigo y me dijo algunas cosas, todos entraron dentro de la iglesia para comenzar la ceremonia y tomaron asiento. Estaba nervioso al fin había llegado el momento.

Se comenzó a escuchar la marcha nupcial eso indicaba que mi futura esposa iba entrando tomada del brazo de su padre y fue cuando me gire y ahí estaba como siempre tan hermosa pero Hinata se vería mejor con ese vestido blanco y.. Que cosas estoy pensando yo amo a Hinata arggg yo amo a Sakura y me casare con ella, pensamientos tontos que tengo es por la impresión de volverla a ver.

Sakura ya estaba a mi lado y así comenzó el padre a hablar yo seguía en mis pensamientos cuando escuche que el padre hacia la ansiada pregunta

-naruto uzumaki aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe.-decía el padre

-yo Naruto uzumaki acepto a hi… Sakura Haruno como mi legitima esposa hasta que la muerte nos separe.- no podía creer lo que casi decía teme el y su gran bocota me gire a verlo estaba a mi lado con una risa burlona.

-Sakura Haruno aceptas a Naruto uzumaki como tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separe-Sakura no contestaba se quedó en silencio

-¿hija? –Le decía el padre a Sakura mientras movía una mano en frente de su cara para que regresara -aceptas a Naruto uzumaki como tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separe-Sakura voltio a verme con una mirada triste y de mi paso a ver a sasuke

-no- dijo Sakura con una seriedad y salió corriendo

Todos se quedaron en shock, no podían asimilar lo que acaba de pasar sentí que mi corazón se partió en dos con una mirada triste se acercó sasuke a mi lado

-lo siento dobe no creí que esto pasaría- lo mire y le di un golpe en la cara y otro en el estómago.

Y así como si nada se acabó mi felicidad


	2. DUELO DE CORAZON O DE BAILE

Así como si nada

CAPITULO 2

DUELO DE CORAZÓN O DE BAILE

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

Me encontraba en la empresa de mi familia Namikaze corp. Trabajando sin descanso como lo estuve haciendo desde hace un año desde ese día que me rompieron el corazón, no lo podía creer yo que pensaba que Sakura en verdad me amaba, como puedo lastimarme de esa forma, para olvidarla me refugie en el trabajo hacia cualquier cosa para no pensar en ella, vendí mi departamento donde vivía ya que ahí todo me recordaba a ella me fui a vivir con mis padres ellos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Después de la pelea que tuve con sasuke en la iglesia ya no le volví a hablar con él pero he escuchado que cambio no se a que se refieren y no me importa el me traiciono de la peor manera, escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-adelante

-hola Naruto estás listo para irnos comer- me decía neji, después de lo que paso él ha estado conmigo apoyándome desde ese momento que salí de la iglesia.

Flash de nuevo

Salí de la iglesia rumbo a mi auto no sabía ni que sentir, desilusión ,desamor, tristeza u enojo , así que lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de que se acercaran a mí con sus palabras de hipocresía que no me hacían falta , mire que alguien estaba recargado en mi auto.

-quítate de mi camino, no estoy de humor.- le decía a Neji mientras que este me ignoraba

-Neji quítate de mi auto que me quiero ir de este lugar- le decía insistiendo de que se moviera, pero me volvió a ignorar así que decidí quitar la alarma y subirme a mi auto y cuando me subí Neji estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-bájate de mi auto.- me volvió a ignorar así que no me quedo de otra que arrancar el motor y así me dirigía a… no sabía ni a donde ir.

-vamos a mi casa ya que por lo visto no sabes a donde ir, en parte que ocuparas esconderte por un tiempo de la prensa la cual estará detrás de ti por el suceso que acaba de pasar.-

-donde vives Neji.- ahora que lo pienso no sabía dónde vivía ni siquiera sabía que estuviera viviendo en Japón pensé que se había ido a otra ciudad.

-sigo viviendo en Japón nunca me fui dirígete a la mansión Hyuga-

Llegamos a la mansión y estacione mi carro en el garaje y entramos en la casa me con dujo por unos pasillos hasta que se paró enfrente de una puerta dentro se podía apreciar una cama, una cómoda una silla y un tocador.

-aquí te puedes instalar ahí hay ropa para que te cambies y te pongas cómodo ahorita regreso- me dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación me cambie y me recosté en la cama por unos momentos poco después entro Neji y se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama

-Que vas a hacer Naruto –

-no lose Neji - dije con Sinceridad, me siento como la mierda cómo diablos pude dejarme engañar así por mi amigo y mi prometida como no lo vi

-Cálmate Naruto no creo que Sasuke te haya echo eso piensa es tu amigo y además no hay pruebas de ello-

-no pero solo basto la mirada de Sakura a él para darme cuenta de que los dos sienten algo, ay maldito Sasuke como me pudo hacer esto

-recuerda que Sasuke regreso de Francia solo para asistir a tu boda, él se fue desde que teníamos 12 así que no es posible que tuvieran una relación –me dijo con seriedad

-como una persona que te ama te puede causar tanto daño-pregunte

-talvez porque esa persona nunca te amo –me contesto

Me quede analizando esas palabras y fue ahí que me di cuenta que lo más probable es que Sakura como ya no volvió a ver a sasuke me dio una oportunidad lo cual no significo que me amaría más bien se resignó a no estar con sasuke tratando de olvidarlo.

-Que cruel realidad -dije con el corazón partido

distintivo de cola de nuevo

-Si ya voy – tome mis cosas y nos dirigimos a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la corporación, llego una mesera y tomo nuestras órdenes.

-oye Naruto quería hablarte sobre algo-

-dime de que se trata-

-Hoy en la noche mi familia me organizo una fiesta por mi cumpleaños número 24 y quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir ya que eres mi mejor amigo decidí invitarte yo mismo.-

-claro que si Neji como faltaría a un momento tan importante para ti , a que hora y donde .-en eso me acerco un sobre .

-Adentro vienen todos los detalles.- en eso llego la mesera con nuestra orden y comenzamos a comer.

Después regresamos a la oficina y una vez dentro abrí el sobre café y adentro venia una invitación azul decía que sería a las 8 de la noche en la mansión Hyuga. Después de unas horas termino la jornada de trabajo y me dirigí a mi casa me bañe y me arregle me puse un traje azul marino me peine un poco de perfume y Salí directo a la mansión Hyuga. Cuando llegue estacione el carro y entre dentro ahí me recibió una muchacha con cabello largo negro azulado con un bonito vestido rosa palo largo.

-hola buenas noches me llamo Hanabi Hyuga-

-hola soy Naruto uzumaki- cuando le dije mi nombre me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió

-no me recuerdas Naruto soy yo Hanabi hermana de Hinata

-no… a ya te recordé como has estado-

-Muy bien , como has cambiado no te reconocería si no fuera por tus ojos azules y cabello amarillo, bueno ven te llevare al jardín trasero ahí será la fiesta- me condujo atrás, todo se miraba muy bien había muchas mesas decoradas con un mantel café y azul y una lámpara antigua como decoración, en medio había una pista de baile y un dj alado de la pista de baile.

-bueno aquí te dejo tengo que ir a recibir a los demás invitados, del lado derecho hay una barra por si gustas tomar algo y la cena se servirá a las 9; 30.- así se retiró Hanabi por un momento creí que sería algo aburrido pero por lo visto estará interesante.

Y poco a poco fue avanzo la fiesta me fui a encontrando amigos platicábamos, bromeábamos y reíamos ya casi eran las 11 de la noche, cuando quietaron la música y alguien tomo el micrófono

-buenas noches les quiero dar las gracias por asistir al cumpleaños número 24 de mi primo Neji esta fiesta fue organizada por nosotras sus primas Hinata y yo. Y con esto vamos a iniciar la fiesta que la noche es larga.- el dj puso música electrónica y todos los invitados se pusieron a bailar y asi dio inicio la noche.

Mire a Neji y me acerque a él.

-felicidades Neji, esta buena la fiesta.-dije mirándolo traía puesto un traje negro con una corbata lila

-gracias Naruto, como te la estás pasando espero que genial.-

-claro que sí dattebayo, vamos a bailar o te aprietas.- le pregunte con una sonrisa

-vamos pero mejor que sea una duelo de baile –

-prepárate para la derrota amigo.- no pude decir que no y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, sonaba la canción de its tricky (la canción no me pertenece) y así comenzó un duelo a muerte de baile, nos movíamos con el ritmo de la música , yo hacía unos movimientos con los pies mientras Neji hacia un combo de brazos y pies , fue ahí que los invitados empezaron hacer un circulo a nuestro alrededor y empezaban a echar porras y continuamos así luego Neji dio un salto para atrás mientras yo giraba en el suelo hasta que la canción acabo, los dos bailábamos muy bien así que fue empate , la gente aclamaba un desempate.

-fue un empate gente, para desempatar haremos un duelo de baile de parejas busquen pareja y en 15 minutos volveremos a empezar.- decía el dj mientas los invitados se dispersaban por el jardín.

Neji y yo nos dirigíamos a la barra para tomar algo refrescante.

-no bailas tan mal Neji.-

-Lo mismo digo Naruto, con quien bailaras para el desempate.- me decía sonriente y agitado Neji

\- no lose y tú con quien bailaras.-

-bailare con ten ten-dijo con simpleza.

-Jeje a mí no me engañas yo sé que te gusta ten ten deberías decírselo.-

-talvez lo haga.- me decía pensativo Neji.- deberías de bailar con Hinata ella es buena para bailar.-

-Hinata.-dije pensativo no la había mirado en toda la noche más bien desde lo que sucedió en la iglesia ese día se miraba hermosa entonces hoy se vería mas que ese día.- lo considerare donde está ahorita.-pregunte a Neji

-mira esta allá a lado de la mesa de postres.- me dirigí hacia ella, traía puesto un vestido largo straple color lila con su cabello negro-azulado tenía razón se miraba más hermosa que aquel día.

-hola Hinata, como has estado- le dije mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro desnudo, sentí que ella tembló un poco y volteo a verme.

-hola na... Naruto-kun. Muy bien gracias y tu - me dijo tartamudeando se miraba tan linda cuando hacia eso.-ba… bailaste muy bien hace un momento con Neji.-dijo sonrojándose

-muy bien ahora que estoy a tu lado, gracias de echo venía a preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi pareja de baile para el desempate.-dije con una sonrisa encantadora mire que ella se puso más roja de lo que estaba parecía un tomate.

-yy... yo aceptare con gusto Naruto kun.-dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna. Nos encaminamos a la pista de baile ahí nos estaba esperando neji y junto a él ten ten, cuando alguien se nos interpuso en el camino y fue ahí que la mire todo se detuvo ya no se escuchaba música, todas las demás personas desaparecieron y solo ella se encontraba y fue ahí que nuestras miradas se encontraron mi corazón se detuvo. Me fui a cercando poco a poco hasta que no encontramos.

-Naruto-

-Sakura -

Gracias alas personas que están leyendo este fanfic

y gracias por sus comentarios :3

se les aprecia besos:*


	3. Chapter 3

Así como si nada

Capítulo 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

En cuanto mire a Sakura me di la media vuelta dirigiéndome a la salida no lo podía soportar no podía quedarme un minuto más ahí si no explotaría le diría hasta de que se iba a morir estaba furioso de repente la alegría que sentía se esfumo dando como bienvenida al enojo.

-espera Naruto tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo Sakura tomando mi hombro yo lo aleje bruscamente y seguí caminando

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo, todo quedo muy claro la última vez que nos miramos…-

-Naruto por favor escúchame.-

\- Que acaso no escuchaste a Naruto.- escuche que le dijeron eso a Sakura y cuando volteé la persona que menos esperaba.

-Sasuke.- dijimos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo

-si Naruto he regresado.-

-por qué regresaste

-tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.-

-eso tuvo que ser en su momento ya para que, ya paso mucho tiempo y no negaste nada-

-ahora todo es diferente

-no quiero saber nada de ustedes dos por mí se pueden ir al mismo infierno.-dije mientras me dirigía a coche que estaba estacionado enfrente.

-no digas eso porque sabemos que no es así, luego nos volveremos a ver y me vas a escuchar.-

-si claro como digas.- le dije con sarcasmo, me subí a mi auto y me aleje de ahí en dirección a un bar necesitaba olvidar todo esto. Al llegar me encontré con gara

-Hola Naruto como estas-.

-Podría estar mejor-decía desanimado

-Que paso pensé que estabas en la fiesta de neji.-

-Y así era hasta que llego Sakura y sasuke.-

-Enserio y que hacían ahí.-

-Hablar conmigo ya sabes lo normal.-decía con sarcasmo

-Jeje claro hablar, cómo te sientes de volver a ver Sakura-

-No lose es muy confuso odio pero no amor, ya no es como antes.-

-Entonces ay otra chica que te está interesando-

-No lose todo esto es muy confuso -dije alterado tocándome la cabeza

-Ay Naruto si ocupas algo ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.-

-Muchas gracias gara. Porque cuando estoy a punto de olvidarla regresa. Mesero deme una botella de tequila del más fuerte que tenga-

Y así comenzó una noche de desahogo alado de gara…

 **Al día siguiente…**

Abrí mis ojos miraba borroso me sentía muy mal no recordaba que había pasado la noche anterior, inspeccione el área esta no era mi cama ni mi habitación ni mucho menos mi casa.

Me quise levantar pero la cabeza me dolía demasiado para moverme así que decidí quedarme acostado un rato más quise recordar lo que paso anoche pero no recordaba nada, después de un rato decidí levantarme y abrí la puerta mire alguien sentado en la sala era sasuke.

-Veo que has despertado dobe-

-Sasuke cómo fue que llegue aquí.-

-Ayer pase por un bar para tomar algo y ahí te encontré me miraste y me quisiste golpear después de un rato te calmaste y me dijiste como te sentías yo te escuche y después te traje aquí.-

-No puedo creerlo.-

-Pues créelo, ahora si podemos hablar.- me dijo mientras yo caminaba a un sillón de los que están en la sal y me sentaba.

-De qué quieres hablar.-

-De lo que paso hace más de un año.

-Adelante te escucho.- después de todo algún día lo tengo que escuchar.

-Mira Naruto yo sabía que Sakura no te amaba pero te miraba tan feliz que no te dije nada pero el día de la boda no pensé que eso pasaría ella unos días antes me había dicho que nos fugáramos los dos que ella me amaba que siempre lo había hecho yo le dije que ella no me interesaba.-

-Enserio no sientes nada por ella pero en la iglesia como se miraban pensé que significaba algo.-

-Y si significaba algo era desprecio como te podía hacer algo así.-

-Entonces para aclarar nunca te gusto ni te gusta no te escapaste con ella o algo así.-

-La verdad Naruto nunca me ha gustado de echo ya tengo pareja .-

-Queeee!-dije asombrado como podía ser eso posible el dobe con novia eso no lo podía creer una vez que reaccione dije.-y quien es la desafortunada que tiene que aguantarte.-dije con burla

-ya te lo había dicho el día de tu boda.-

-el día de mi boda solo me dijiste que querías algo con Hinata y…- me quede mudo.- acaso no era broma cuando me lo dijiste ese día.-

\- de hecho en ese momento ya éramos novios.-

\- lo decía jugando eso pero después de la iglesia te lo iba a decir más bien te la iba a presentar formalmente.-

Seguía sin poder a similar lo que me decía sasuke, él y Hinata en una relación bueno eso explicaba por qué estaba en la fiesta, también porque ella estaba en mi boda no realizada

-entonces volveremos hacer amigos dobe.-

-claro que si dattebayo.-estába muy contento pero desconcertado por lo que había dicho no podía creerlo….

…


End file.
